


Отрава

by Anaquilibria



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Character Death, Drama, F/M, Out of Character, Post-Canon, Rated For Violence, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-30 00:57:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8512600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anaquilibria/pseuds/Anaquilibria
Summary: Северус хочет дать Лили повод гордиться им, рассказать о жертвах в её честь, — но это ещё успеется, когда она будет готова.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Предупреждения: в некотором смысле Гарри Поттер/Лили Луна Поттер.
> 
> Написано на тринадцатый тур Феста редких пейрингов «I Believe» по пейрингу Мышь (серая нелетучая) и ключу Реквием Королю: «Северус Снейп/Лили Луна Поттер. Когда помешательство заходит далеко, оно идёт до конца».
> 
> [Хромпик](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%A5%D1%80%D0%BE%D0%BC%D0%BE%D0%B2%D0%B0%D1%8F_%D1%81%D0%BC%D0%B5%D1%81%D1%8C) (хромовая смесь) — раствор бихромата калия в концентрированной серной кислоте. Автор никого не призывает повторять описанный эксперимент, особенно учитывая, что он несколько нереалистичен.
> 
> Disclaimer: HARRY POTTER, characters, names, and all related indicia are trademarks of J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros. ©

Очередная банка выливается в ванную.

Северус контролирует движения палочкой и в который раз подавляет желание магически увеличить объём жидкости, заполнив всю ванну сразу: даже с целиком немагическим раствором не хочется рисковать потерей свойств. В любом случае, это уже десятая банка, с остальными он тоже справится, ванна защищена тремя заклинаниями, и всё получится.

Хромпик стекает по стенке маслянистыми жёлтыми полосами и собирается в непроницаемую бурую гладь. Это успокаивает.

***

Всё началось с того, что после войны Поттер верил ему. И поэтому не мог удержать язык за зубами.

От Поттера Северус узнал про Воскрешающий камень.

Тогда же он понял, что иногда старые сказки всё-таки сбываются.

И Северус думал: что, если воскресить Лили по-настоящему? Сделать так, чтобы она родилась заново?

Он смотрел в больничный потолок и слушал, как шумит в ушах от тишины, и в голове постепенно всплывали давно забытые знания.

Он так и не вспомнил, откуда узнал это. Хватало и того, что просто знал.

И Северус ушёл из Сент-Мунго так скоро, как только смог.

Ему что-то говорили о том, что яд Нагайны стал частью его организма, что-то о неизвестном воздействии даже если не на тело, то на сознание, — но Северус чувствовал себя живым и захваченным невероятной целью, бившейся в нём где-то рядом с сердцем.

Отравиться же Северус не боялся никогда.

Выроненный Поттером Воскрешающий камень он нашёл на седьмой день.

Северус принёс его домой.

Он вырезал маленький кусочек кожи над рёбрами и вложил его в трещину Воскрешающего камня. Думая о Лили, он дохнул на камень и трижды повернул его.

Он зарыл камень в земле у дома. Дальше можно было только ждать.

Всё это время Северус искал Лили. Вглядывался в прохожих, в учениц и новых учителей Хогвартса, в газетные фото.

Двадцать лет назад родилась Лили Поттер.

Ему не могло повезти, конечно же, — в этот раз Поттер снова оказался удачливее, теперь уже в роли отца Лили. Северус считал годы до того, как она пойдёт в Хогвартс.

Он ждал, пока Лили вспомнит его. Это было несложно — он ждал Лили и больше; почти незаметный след над рёбрами напоминал, что Лили полностью его, что она — по-настоящему его плоть и кровь.

Это не работало.

По ночам в белом шуме в ушах можно было различить шипение, похожее на змеиное. В нём не было смысла, но Северус вслушивался в него, пытаясь уснуть, — и в одну из таких ночей из шипения сложилась идея.

Северус должен был занять место Поттера.

Когда-то давно он узнал, как это можно было сделать, надёжней, чем Оборотное, навсегда; несколько сложных зелий, привязка к чарам — и чужое лицо становится твоим в прямом смысле слова. В результате Северус должен был стать Поттером.

А Поттер должен был умереть.

Принять это было сложнее всего: Северус работал ради его защиты, ради памяти Лили, — и ради Лили же должен был принести его в жертву.

Он не думал, стоила ли Лили этой жертвы или дала бы она ему что-либо взамен; жертва была необходимой, как если бы голос Лили сказал ему: убей, — и Северус послушался.

Да, Поттер верил ему.

Тем легче было сегодня встретить его, когда он в очередной раз навестил Хогвартс, узнать, что всю сегодняшнюю ночь он будет разбираться с документами в Аврорате, — и бросить Ступефай в спину.

***

Самое сложное движение — первое.

Поднеся нож к щеке Поттера, Северус зачем-то ждёт, как будто кто-то, глас с небес, Лили, да хоть бы он сам, может сказать ему: не поднимай руки твоей, не делай над ним ничего, — и вслушивается.

Ничего. Всё, что он слышит, — мерное шипение белого шума в ушах и тишину дома на Спиннерз-Энд.

Северус поудобнее перехватывает нож. Полный бред, в самом деле. Скорей всего, он насторожился просто потому, что не хотел, чтобы его прервали.

Северус надрезает кожу рядом с ухом и ведёт нож по кругу, очерчивая лицо Поттера, поддевает разрез — он никогда не умел снимать шкурку хотя бы с яблок длинным, слитным движением, и сейчас режет неаккуратно, оставляя липкие следы на щеках и носу, но это не так и важно.

Это получается быстрее, чем ожидалось. Северус игнорирует тяжёлую, сладкую вонь крови — бывают вещества, пахнущие и хуже. Он отстраняется, двигая ножом так, как если бы просто готовил крупный ингредиент для зелья; в каком-то смысле так оно и есть.

Поттер безучастно смотрит на тряпочку кожи в руках Северуса и улыбается блестящим красным ртом, обнажив зубы; левого глаза у него нет — Северус был неосторожен.

— Я буду беречь её. Лили, — зачем-то обещает Северус весёлому оскалу Поттера.

Поттеру наплевать.

Отложив кожу, Северус подхватывает Поттера на руки, обходит тёмную лужицу на полу и отправляется в ванную.

Он стоит над наполненной хромпиком ванной, прощаясь с Поттером, слегка укачивая его. Тот доверительно прижимается к нему щекой и оставляет на мантии мокрый след. Теперь, ничего уже не решая, Поттер передаёт заботу о Лили Северусу, и Северус думает, что оправдает его доверие.

Северус опускает Поттера в хромпик просто голыми руками, устраивая его, пока он весь не скрывается из виду; когда Северус вынимает руки, они будто затянуты прозрачными жёлтыми перчатками.

Он разделяет с Поттером самое начало: тепло, оборачивающее кисти, начинает жечь, проникает под кожу сотнями маленьких игл и вгрызается внутрь. Северус ждёт ещё несколько секунд, прежде чем открутить краны над умывальником и смыть с себя остатки хромпика. Уничтожить тело магией нелегко и довольно опасно, заклинания могут не справиться с первого раза, их можно отследить; ну, или же Северус просто верит реакциям больше, чем магии.

Позже ванну можно будет очистить обычным Эванеско.

Он возвращается и удаляет пятно с пола. Кожа, аккуратно развёрнутая, лежит рядом; она ничуть не похожа на что-то, что могло принадлежать Поттеру, но дальше всё остальное сделает магия.

Северус поднимает кожу, отправляется в спальню и гасит свет.

Лёжа в темноте поверх одеяла и ёжась от прохладного воздуха, он разглаживает кожу Поттера на своём лице; она скользит и съезжает, запах крови забивает нос, проникает сквозь губы, и Северус постоянно сглатывает слюну с привкусом железа. Сквозь расправленную маску он видит руку, выравнивающую кожу, но уже почти не чувствует её своей.

Он засыпает и во сне тонет в хромпике; когда он распахивает рот, чтобы закричать, тяжёлый поток заливает его, и всё вокруг горит и гаснет.

***

Утром он в одежде Поттера стоит перед зеркалом, щурясь от бледного оконного света.

Из зеркала на него смотрит Поттер, растрёпанный, помятый и усталый, с щетиной и кровавыми отпечатками пальцев на лице. Вблизи его глаза совершенно другие: тусклые, как пыльное бутылочное стекло, — хотя, может быть, их просто обесцвечивает серый день.

Северус проверяет воспоминания: магия скопировала их все, чужие ему картинки в голове разложены аккуратными стопками; ни эмоций, ни впечатлений не осталось, но эмоции Поттера Северусу и не нужны. Лицо, теперь уже его, до сих пор чувствуется как чужое, как будто он просто заснул в липкой маске, и за ночь она присохла. Северус почти уверен, что если он надрежет кожу на щеке, под ней окажется ещё один слой.

Он приглаживает пальцами мелкие морщинки у глаз — кажется, такие возникают от смеха — и накладывает несколько освежающих и очищающих заклятий: от него всё ещё разит кровью.

Заклятия, впрочем, не помогают.

Повинуясь внезапно пришедшей в голову идее, он идет в лабораторию и нюхает сушёный златоцветник. Тот тоже пахнет кровью.

Спустя ещё несколько минут Северус понимает, что слышит кровь везде; запах как будто идёт между его лицом и чужим, хотя это невозможно — его прежнего лица больше нет. Всё, что он пробует, даже обычная вода из-под крана, колючий вкус которой он помнит точно, тоже отдаёт железом.

Эту жертву Северус принимает легче.

Он оглядывается на отражение и выходит из дома.

***

Он приходит домой к Поттеру — возвращается домой — ровно вовремя, чтобы Лили не успела забеспокоиться.

— Привет, — говорит Лили, и хоть это не первая их встреча, она чувствуется в точности как первая, как странный и красивый цветок на ладони, пугающий незнающих движением лепестков.

Лили стоит в дверном проёме, на ней длинная клетчатая рубашка и джинсы, солнце светит ей в спину, её волосы — нимбом над головой, и на долю секунды он хочет дать ей повод гордиться им, рассказать о жертвах в её честь, — но это ещё успеется, когда она будет готова.

Он понимает, что просто стоит, смотрит на Лили и молчит.

— Пап, — фыркает она, щёлкая пальцами, — отомри. Что, опять все аврорские бумажки на последний день месяца отложил?

— А. Да, — кивает он, копируя Поттера из воспоминаний. — Задумался, прости.

О чём вообще говорят отцы с дочерьми?

Всё, что может Северус, — пытаться воспроизвести картинки в памяти.

Лили проходит мимо него, направляясь на кухню, и его обдаёт лёгким тёплым запахом цветов — и это первое, что он чувствует, кроме крови.

Она похожа на бабочку, которую нестерпимо хочется обхватить ладонями, аккуратно, не помяв крылья, — и, окончательно поддавшись себе, Северус бесшумно идёт за Лили.

Лили оборачивается, когда он обнимает её за талию, прижимаясь со спины.

— Эй, — говорит она, вглядываясь в его лицо. — Что-то случилось?

Северус мог бы ответить, как в дурацких фильмах: «Ты случилась», — но вместо этого просто наклоняется и касается её губ.

Он целует её, сдерживаясь, совсем легко, чтобы не испугать, но она всё равно отшатывается:

— Папа?!

— Лили, — отвечает он и снова целует, крепко обнимая её.

Лили вырывается всё время, пока он пробует её: всё, что он ощущает, — их общая кровь, её вкус и запах, настолько сильный, что наверняка отравил бы Лили, чувствуй она его. Рот под его языком мягкий и тёплый, рано или поздно ей тоже понравится, не может не понравиться, она — плоть от плоти его.

Северус думает, что никогда не сможет привыкнуть держать Лили в руках.

Когда воздух заканчивается, Северус отстраняется и смотрит в глаза Лили, где карий тронут по краям знакомым, родным зелёным — она тяжело дышит, она испугана, ей больно; точно так же она смотрела на него когда-то давно, разорвав их дружбу, — и решает, что ещё будет время объяснить ей. Много, много времени.

— Империо, — говорит он.

Боль и страх уходят из её глаз.

Теперь, наконец с ним, она в безопасности.


End file.
